Chicken Run: The Curse Of The Werewolf
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It has been two years since they escaped from the farm. Now, the farmer lives by himself. But, as he was living by himself, strange things are happening around him. He kept getting dreams of a small village in the distance and it always boggles him. A female appeared at his porch with a kind smile.
1. Prologue: The Mysterious Werewolf

It was nighttime in the plain. Nothing was moving, nothing whispering, nothing at all. It was all quiet. Eerily quiet in the full moonlight. There, in the distance was a house, an old house where farmers that are a couple apparently used to live. Now, the husband of the couple only lives in the house, alone. As the crickets chirped, a black wolf appeared out of the middle of nowhere, with steel blue eye color. It has slick black fur covering the body and pointed ears. Then, it stood up on its hind legs, gazing at the window of the house, gazing at a figure on a bed. It narrowed its eyes slightly and smirked, revealing a sharp pointed pearly white tooth. It glanced at the chicken coops in curiosity and sniffed the air, smelling for any chickens that roamed the area. No chickens. It walked over to the fences of the area and glanced over at the house. It snapped its fingers and whispered, "Its time to start a new beginning." and slashed the fences' chains with its claws, breaking the fence open.


	2. Chapter 1: The Strange Female

This morning, as the sun rose from the horizon, shining through the curtains of the same miniature house of the farmer that was asleep in his bed from last night.

He woke up with a soft groaned and shifted a bit in his sleep, flipping over to his other side, facing away from the sunlight, trying to get more sleep since he doesn't have a farm anymore.

He moved some blankets off his face, sighing to himself that the sun means that he has to get up.

The farmer of the farm is a plump man with brown eyes, a chubby, round face, and fair skin color, with short brunette hair.

The farmer was wearing his pajamas for bed last night, and he looked terrible.

There are bags underneath his eyes, along with dark circles, and he looked miserable.

He sighed again and got up from the bed, getting prepared to start the day.

He got into clothes that he has, which is a green shirt and pants, a brown vest, a yellow dress shirt, and a blue scarf around his neck.

The farmer is wearing socks on his feet, yes, but no boots yet.

The farmer intentionally walked into the hallway of his house, looking slightly sad until he invariably heard something moved and then, placed back in the same spot.

"畜生。" a female's voice spoke gently in fluent Japanese from the living room, cursing in a Japanese accent, making the farmer suspicious about the stranger that appeared in the house, burgling his house, stealing things.

He sighed and glanced at the loaded shotgun that he typically carries and carefully picked it up, unlocking the case to carefully check if there are shots inside and there they are, properly loaded and ready to fire instantly at anyone that strikes him.

He clicked it shut and clicked his gun, to adequately warn whoever's inside his house, to get out immediately.

The farmer heard no window crashed nor no door opened then closed frantically.

'That is one stubborn thief.' He thought to himself. 'Looks like I 'ave to find whoever's inside and get 'er or 'im out.'

He carefully walked down the hallway, carefully looking for the responsible person, and getting ready to genuinely scare whoever is intruding and attack back if the possible intruder is ambushing him without any warning.

He continued walking carefully down the hallway, glancing cautiously at each hallway to carefully check for any more than one possible intruder in the modest house, aiming carefully his loaded shotgun down the hallways, before cautiously entering the living room, where he and his wife used to live inside before an "accident" happened naturally to her, and he is now alone.

The farmer conveniently ignored the conscious thought and glanced cautiously around the living room, before instantly noticing some particular about the living room.

His favorite back felt chair that he used to sit down whenever he is naturally thinking or when his legs are sore, is turned around to the window and someone, that is sitting comfortably in his favorite chair, is gazing out of the unique window.

"Oi! What are you doin' in me chair!" he growled fiercely, pointing the loaded shotgun at his chair, thinking there is a person inside, or it's just his imagination and the possible burglar disappeared when he is coming.

Then, the chair gently turned around to face him slightly and the figure's right eye, glanced at him from the corner of her eye, before smirked and replied, raising an eyebrow at him, in the same female's voice that he heard earlier in Japanese, except now in English, American English than the modern language he speaks, "You know it's impolite to point things at people, hmm?"

He frowned in considerable annoyance and continued to point the loaded shotgun at her, didn't scare enough to move away from her.

The chair gradually shifted the other way around and divinely revealed the female that he heard her curse before, and she has tanned almond skin color, long brunette hair that is down to the middle of her back as a streak of dyed blue hair on the right side of the temple, with multi-colored wires in series of hues on the left side of the head, and steel blue eye color, with a metal optic with the metal that covers her eye, therefore her hair frequently is wires which shocked him slightly about the fact that she is a cyborg.

She is wearing a pair of opaque blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the garment.

She is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is at the bottom of her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

"So, are ya the farmer 'round 'ere?" she asked gently, as she twirled her first finger of her right hand as if this whole place is his.

"Yes, I am," he replied gently, still pointing the loaded shotgun at her head, ready to fire at any time at the strange American alien that just came into his home.

She gazed at his shotgun for a moment, before smirking and calmly explained, not budging an inch about the shotgun, "Let me make something with ya, I'll explain everythin' to ya and you'll put the shotgun down, okay?"

"Unless you get out of me house," he coldly warned.

She gently rolled her eyes in slight amusement and softly chuckled, gently shaking her head side to side slightly, crossing her arms over her chest, as she gently leaned back in his chair.

"Go ahead and shoot me then if ya don't believe in me," she replied, sounding brave, but as well as stubborn too.

He frowned slightly in considerable confusion; but gently pulled his first finger on the trigger and instead of blood shooting everywhere in the room, there was a click from the gun.

There was no smell of smoke either nor no smell of blood either.

He blinked in confusion and unlocked the case and the bullets that were inside was gone!

"What the dickens?" he gasped, glancing up at her in confusion, and she slightly smirked, before holding up one of the bullets from the case, in her right metallic hand, in between her first finger and thumb!

"I told ya that it's impolite to point things at people," she replied, setting the bullet case right next to the other one that is also from the gun and stood up from his chair.

"Now, as I said about the bargain, you," she began, as she gently pushed his gun down with her first metallic finger on his shotgun at the tip. "Put the gun down and I'll explain everythin', okay?"

He was quiet for a moment, still suspicious about her, and he replied, "Alright, I'll listen to you if you don't steal anything from me home."

She gently chuckled and slightly pulled up her sweater to reveal her jean pockets and reached inside both of them, emptying them out for him to see.

Apparently, she pulled out a miniature hand-sized red device from her right pocket, trailed along with black earbuds for her to listen to music as she also pulled out a small blue cloth with a logo on it.

"Just these two, that's all, bub," she replied, revealing them to him. "Just to be more trustworthy to you, I'll check the butt pockets and the special place too."

He rose one of his eyebrows in confusion, and she placed the two objects on the black long table that she is in front of, still standing in front of his favorite chair and started to rummage in her back pockets, or butt pockets as she entitled them.

"Nothin' in there," she replied, pulling her hands out from her back pockets of her jeans. "Now, the special pocket."

She first cracked her fingers and her knuckles, as the farmer was curious of how her knuckles and her fingers on her right arm can crack too, but, he ignored the thought and still is observing her as she rummaged through her hood, draped behind her back.

"Nothin' there either, now, the front pocket," she replied, as she unzipped her sweater.

The farmer's cheeks went slightly red, and he swiftly glanced away to not watch her reveal the front pocket and after a minute, she replied, getting the farmer's attention, "Hey, I'm done rummage in my pockets, you can look now."

He glanced back at her, and she has her sweater zipped up now, and she has her hands in her large sweater pockets on the sides, slightly smirking at him.

"Let me see if you have somethin' in your pockets since I already showed mine," she bargained.

He nodded his head and reached into his pockets revealing he also has nothing inside, and she gently chuckled, as she placed the miniature device with small black buds in her right pocket, disappearing and the piece of cloth with a logo on it, in the left, also disappearing too.

"Now, where were we?" she asked herself, after she clapped her hands together, before snapping her fingers, remembering what she was going to do to him. "Oh, yeah, I remember."

She walked around the farmer's favorite desk, and he placed his shotgun down on the table, presently realizing that wielding his shotgun, is useless to an extremely clever girl.

She gently chuckled and snapped her metallic fingers, her first finger, and thumb, and to his shock, the scenery changed from his home that he lived inside, to an open and colorful space, with varieties of colors like purple, light blue, spots of yellow and white and the gravity that holds him down to the ground is suddenly released, letting him in the air, and he immediately held in his breath, worried to die instantly.

"What do ya think 'bout the Intermagical Space?" she asked, making a mention around, as she floated in mid-air, and noticing the farmer is holding his breath since he thinks he is in space.

Her voice gently echoed around in the space, as he glanced around the area, worried about what might be inside than the both of them.

"Also, don't worry. We're not actually in space; we are actually in another special space where I like to place things in," she explained, before glancing upward. "Look right there."

He exhaled his used up air that he held inside and glanced upward where she was pointing and noticing an object, that is bubbled in a round light red bubble.

"Let me go get it to show it to ya," she replied, moving upward towards the pink bubble and when she reached the bubble, she gently stroked it and sighed.

"So that's where that went to," she softly replied, moving back down to him.

She showed him the bubble and inside was a piece of cake.

"What is that inside?" he asked, slightly confused about the strange cake.

She noticed it and gently smiled.

"Do you want to try it?" she asked, holding it out for him.

"Me? But, I don't know if I trust you," he replied, still a little nervous about her powers.

Sighing the second time, she moved the bubble to the side and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, as he slightly jolted from her touch.

"Listen, it's fine if ya don't trust me or anythin', but, I'm not trying to force ya into things that I've dealt with. Like, for instance;" she began, before using her powers to make a chair appear in thin air for him to sit down as she continued floating, along with the bubble right next to her.

"I have encountered buncha things that you've never seen, heard, nor encountered. As for me, I have a billion, well, maybe trillions of times."

He listened to every word that she explained, gradually starting to follow her slightly.

"And I understand you never want to meet me since I am a cyborg and… I'm talking too much…" she explained, before stopping, while pinching her nose bridge.

"So, you're sayin' that you understand what I'm feeling and don't want to hurt me?" he questioned, feeling curious.

She nodded her head, moving the bubble in front of her body, before popping it revealing the cake inside, and it is a light yellow cake, with some chocolate chips inside.

"Would you like to have some?" she asked, holding it out.

"What is it?" he questioned, worried about what could be inside.

"Banana chocolate chip bread," she answered happily.

Curious about the answer, he took the bread from her, and she added, "Oh, one more thing; since I just teleported here, I was just lost from last night and just noticed all the fences, so I… uh…"

Understanding what she is explaining directly, he nodded his head and said, "You took down the fences that surrounded me farm?"

Admitally, she nodded her head, yes, accepting the fact that he's going to snap.

But instead of snapping, he shrugged, taking a bite from the bread that she gave him to her.

"You're letting it fly?" she asked.

He nodded his head yes again, now, enjoying the taste of the flavors of banana and chocolate chip, as she shrugged her shoulders, letting that off her shoulders.

"This is amazin'!" he exclaimed, as she rummaged through the bubbles. "What's inside?"

"As I said; bananas and chocolate chips," she repeated as she pulled out a bubble, that has a strange egg inside. "And do me a favor and don't touch any other bubbles, because what's inside might be something that you don't want to know."

Understandably, he nodded his head as she continued rummaging through, consumed the bread in his hand.

"Though," he spoke, glancing at her. "What are you lookin' for?"

"I'm lookin' for…" she paused as she continued to rummage. "Where is that?"

Curious, he glanced over at what she was doing, still sitting in his chair that she had made for her and noticed a light white bubble in the distance, that has something inside that he noticed.

He got up from the chair and floated over to the bubble, with a little of the help of swimming, and took the bubble that he noticed.

Inside has something inside, so, he tried to pop the bubble like how she has done it, but, instead, it was hard as a rock that he constantly felt.

'Weird…' He thought to himself, as he thought to himself about who is he going to pop the bubble.

He turned to Stephanie who was still busy and said, calling to her, "Ma'am, I think I've found what you are lookin' for."

She glanced over to him and noticed the bubble, smiling.

"Yay!" she happily clapped. "You found it!"

He glanced at the bubble for a moment, before she quickly popped the bubble without him instantly noticing, as something that was inside the bubble suddenly came out of it, landing right in his hands.

In his hands was a golden pocket watch, that looked like it wasn't touched for a long time.

For some reason, he looked… sad… but also confused.

"Where did you find this?" he asked gently, without direct eye contact.

"Well..." she trailed off, thinking to herself. "It's more like it found me."

He glanced up at her, with a more confused face, instead of a mournful face, not gently clutching the golden pocket watch in his hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently, asking her a question.

"During an adventure of mine, I was walking on the beach, just ignoring a… horrible memory of mine, and while walking, I saw something gleaming in the distance and I saw the pocket watch…" she gently explained, as she trailed off a couple of times.

"After that, I kept the pocket watch here for a while, waiting until I wanted to take it out, or… maybe giving it to someone that it can trust itself."

He listened to every word that she explained, understanding each word that she said, as he softened a bit, noticing she was just a normal person, not a person that wanted to look for trouble.

But, yet, he doesn't believe in her.

Not just yet.

Right now, he just needs knowing what is her game, and what is she doing.


End file.
